Unification (novel)
| Pages = 245 | Year = 2368 | Stardate = 45236.4 | ISBN = 067177056X (paperback) (Kindle) }} Novelization of the two-part, 5th Season TNG episode of the same name, story by Rick Berman and Michael Piller, teleplay by Jeri Taylor and Michael Piller. Summary ;From the bookjacket :Based on the epic two-part television episode, here now is the story ''Star Trek fans have awaited for five long years, the story that brings Spock – the enigmatic Vulcan who personified the original, classic Star Trek – with the crew of the Next Generation.'' :Screenwriter Jeri Taylor brings all the excitement and wonder that have captivated fans of the smash television series ''Star Trek: The Next Generation to this story of Spock's forbidden journey into the heart of the Romulan Empire – and the 's desperate attempts to discover the reasons for his mission there.'' :Join now with Captain Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data, and the rest of the Next Generation crew on a voyage of unsurpassed adventure, a voyage that brings them to the edge of history – and forces them to confront a shattering betrayal! When legendary Ambassador Spock goes missing and turns up on the Romulan homeworld, the USS Enterprise is sent to investigate. Although Spock is on a mission of peace to reunite Romulans with their Vulcan cousins, the Enterprise crew uncover a plot of a more violent reunification. Memorable Quotes "I always had a different vision from my father's... It was an ability to see beyond pure logic. He considered it weak. But I have discovered it to be a source of extraordinary strength." : - Spock (p. 162) "He's remarkably analytical and dispassionate for a human. I understand why my father would choose to mind meld with him. There's almost a Vulcan quality to the man." "Interesting... And Captain Picard has been a role model in my quest to be more human." : - Spock and Data, about Captain Jean-Luc Picard (p. 171) Background Information * Novelization of and by Jeri Taylor. * The novel generally keeps to the theme of the episode but expands on certain points. Specifically, background data on Captain K'Vada is provided, including a sub-plot where K'Vada has injured his arm during a sex fight with his mate, and Data subsequently adjusted his shoulder back into its socket after realizing K'Vada was "in discomfort". The novel also provided an extra scene which was not the episode detailing how Commander Sela had ordered the destruction of Senator Pardek's home district as "punishment" for harboring dissidents. Sela made use of special commando Romulan shock troops who had been conditioned to feel no remorse and had no conscience; thus could easily kill women and children without hesitation. The name of Sela's Romulan father is also given in the novel, as General "Meldet". Links and references Characters ; Spock ; Neral ; Sela ; Pardek ; Sarek Minor characters: ; Miles O'Brien ; Perrin ; Admiral Ruah Brackett ; Lieutenant Severson, Admiral's Aide ; Ensign Gretchen Naylor External link * Category:Novelizations cs:Unification (román) de:Die Zusammenkunft